Lucy
Lucy L. is a high-ranking member of the Order, who is almost always seen wearing a black suit and Gucci sunglasses. Lonelygirl15 The Helper She was first assigned to Bree as her "helper" as Bree prepared for the Ceremony. Bree said that she enjoyed having a female friend who understood the pressures of preparing for the Ceremony. However, Lucy raised the suspicions of Daniel, who followed her, much to the upset of Bree. Bree allegedly went through with the Ceremony, and said that Lucy was a great help, standing beside her and holding her hand. However, Daniel remained suspicious of Lucy and the Ceremony, and broke into her apartment complex to learn more about her. While he was there, he discovered pictures of himself and Bree on her computer, as well as a mysterious Google map, leaving Daniel to feel creeped and stalked. Bree eventually realized that Lucy was not as she seemed and admitted that the Ceremony she had completed was a fake. She was no longer comfortable with the lack of information provided to her regarding her duties for the Ceremony, and decided to ask her parents to get her out of her Ceremonial obligations. Bree's parents agreed to get her out of the Ceremony, and asked the Deacons to release her from her obligation. The talk did not go very well, though. Bree's parents ended up getting scared, and asked Bree to spend the night at Daniel's while they sorted things out. Bree did just that, but became worried when her parents did not return her calls. She decided to sneak back to her house, only to find Lucy and a Deacon leading her parents away. The Stalker From this point on, Lucy is only seen sporadically, mostly during times when the Order makes an offensive move against Bree or her friends. For example, Lucy was present at Bree's father's murder. She later went down to Mexico to retrieve Jonas's Aunt Alex who was still in the Order's control. Weeks later, she traveled to Texas to retrieve Jules (and unexpectedly Bree), after Jules alerted the Order of the TAAG's location. Once Bree surrendered herself to the Order, Lucy continued her work for them as Bree participated in the true Ceremony, helping transfuse her blood into an Elder. After Bree's death, Lucy began keeping an eye on other trait positive girls. She was once spotted in London helping Michelle Clore, another Elder, look for Kate, a trait positive girl on the verge of breakdown. Back in America, Lucy returned to chasing TAAG, this time attempting to kidnap Jonas's trait positive sister, Emma in Arizona. She later spotted Daniel, Jonas, Sarah, and Mallory at the Lullaby Project Press Conference, where, upon seeing her, the teens escaped from the building. ]] Although Lucy had ultimately failed to collect Emma in Arizona, she traveled to Mexico, once again on the heels of Emma. While there, she met up with Carl, and found a way to lure Jonas's sister out of safety. Using Carl as her messenger, she convinced Jonas, Jennie, and Emma to meet Dr. Hart in a remote part of the Mexican Desert. At this location, Lucy succeeded in kidnapping Emma. She soon returned to California on the information that Jonas and Daniel would be there, knowing that they intended to take Emma back. She headed to Ghirardelli Square, where she met up with several lonelycrackers, asking if they had seen Daniel and Jonas. The fans had not, but Lucy eventually did catch up with them. Luckily, the two escaped, but not before putting a tracker on Lucy's SUV. They also discovered that Lucy had been in contact with Greg Gallows, who was responsible for leading her to them that day. Though she managed to stop Jonas and Daniel from taking Emma at Dr. William Porter's home, which they found through the tracking device, Lucy's efforts were ultimately foiled when Dr. Hart helped Emma escape from the Ceremony, at the cost of his own life. The Assassin Since saving Emma and Gina, the TAAG saw Lucy following them along with William Porter's Shadow, who had been stalking them to avenge his master's death. She is next seen on Catalina Island, where she picks up a package for Lord Carruthers at Alcombe Antiques. During TAAG's sting operation at Edward Salinas's fundraiser, Daniel spots Lucy as one of the guests, and she pursues them once they are discovered by the security staff. A few weeks later, when TAAG decides to throw a special prom for Gina and Emma, Lucy bashes the party with her new found friend Carl, ultimately killing Gina to help Edward Salinas ascend within the ranks of the Order. Ironically, It is also believed that Lucy killed Salinas in his home after he was revealed to have been taking money from his campaign. While the newscaster reports Salinas's death, Lucy is seen walking out of his house and out of the picture. It has been discovered that Lucy's newest assignment is to keep surveillance on Jonas, whom she kidnapped. She proceeded to extract the Key within Jonas. Later, in a rescue operation, she was kidnapped by TAAG. In the next video, we see Lucy handcuffed in a bathroom being interrogated and beaten for answers by Jonas. Towards the end, she appears to have died before answering any questions. Jonas suspects she may have committed suicide by hiding some pills in her mouth, which seems logical as we see her swallow before she tells Jonas "Goodbye". However, when Jonas left the bathroom to film an update on the microchip they sent to Taylor, Lucy's body somehow disappeared, leading many to suspect that she did not actually die. This was proven in the lonelygirl15 finale, when Lucy posted a video stalking Jonas: making it clear that she has no intentions of simply letting him walk away from everything. LG15: The Resistance Lucy is seen in the finale of LG15: The Resistance. She gives a smile to the captured Jonas, possibly enjoying the reversal of their situations as captor and prisoner. Notes *Although Lucy's last name is unknown, we learn in Following The Helper that it begins with the letter L. *Up until Prom: It's To Die For - Part 4, Lucy didn't have one line of dialog in either series. The only possible exception is during the San Francisco Live Event. The official vid, Too Dangerous!, doesn't record her voice in the montage she appears in. Curious fans, however, can see the NewTeeVee footage of her, where one can hear the Helper! Reportedly from other fans, she is described as "quite sexy" when she talks. *One of the original ideas for the "Helpers" is that they would act like antidepressants to keep trait positive girls calm and their blood potent. http://lg15today.blogspot.com/2007/12/what-time-is-itcoverage-of-glenn-on_26.html Etymology Some fans have pointed out that the name Lucy is similar to Lucifer. Both names are derived from the Latin word lux, meaning light. (The -fer of Lucifer comes from another Latin root which means to carry. Thus, the name Lucifer means "light carrier" or "light bearer".) Theories